


Bitten

by TereziMakara



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: She bares her shoulder to him and he drinks his fill, leaving her alone when he's finished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)** comm!  
>  Prompt: _shoulder_.

_Something's missing in me_  
_I felt it deep within me_  
_As lovers left me to bleed_  
_Alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Missing_ by Flyleaf.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/159438813771/she-bares-her-shoulder-to-him-and-he-drinks-his)


End file.
